Bintang
by MyNameX
Summary: Karena bagi Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung memang seperti bintang. Terang dan hangat. Ralat. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja, mungkin [Seventeen Fanfict] [SoonHoon / Hozi] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon / Hoshi x Woozi] Yaoi!


**Main Cast** :

Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi), Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

 **Rate** : **T – Genre** : **Romance**

 **Warning !** OOC, Typo's, etc

.

Fanfict request dari **_dhantieee_** , semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

Happy reading~

.

.

.

 _Manse manse manse YEH  
Manse manse manse YEH  
Manse manse manse YEH  
Maeil neoreul kkum kkuji wo._

Melodi yang sebelumnya menggema ke seluruh ruang digeser hening tepat setelah ketigabelas remaja mengakhiri tariannya di practice dance room milik salah satu agensi besar. Yang paling tua keluar dari barisan –formasi, menepuk tangannya tiga kali tanda latihan telah usai. Sorak bahagia yang tersengal tak bisa ditolak, gurat lega begitu kentara pada beberapa wajah-wajah muda yang tampak lelah. Udara malam yang dingin tidak mampu menutup celah kecil di permukaan kulit hingga peluh tak jarang menetes, menghujani pijakan juga pakaiannya. Pertanda mereka bekerja dengan keras dan sungguh-sungguh.

Grup yang belum genap setahun ini menambah warna industri music korea selatan dengan bisa dibilang cukup banyak anggota. 13 member + 3 unit + 1 team, begitu mereka menamai diri dengan 'Seventeen'. Sesuai hasil penjumlahan.

"Besok kita lanjutkan lagi. Semuanya ayo kembali ke dorm." teriak leader yang juga sekaligus member tertua, Choi Seungcheol namanya. Atau biasa publik kenal dengan nama S. Coups.

"Ne~" sahut member yang lain nyaris serempak. Menghambur ke setiap sudut dan bersiap pulang ke tempat singgah, melepas beban pikiran serta pundak sejenak sebelum fajar kembali memaksa mereka bekerja. Beberapa masih tampak tekulai lemas, berbaring di atas lantai dengan mata terpejam walau nyatanya tidak lelap.

"Soonyoung-ah, Jihoon-ah. Kalian berdua tetaplah disini. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Aku mau mengantar yang lain pulang dulu sekalian mengambil sesuatu."

Dua orang tersebut menoleh dari arah berbeda, menyahut pesan leader dengan nada khas masing-masing. "Ne hyung."

.

.

.

"Hei jangan tidur. Seungcheol-hyung sebentar lagi tiba." Panggil Soonyoung, melirik rekannya yang tergeletak di lantai memejamkan mata. Entah tidur atau sadar ia tidak dapat memastikan. Lama menunggu tapi tak ada balasan, pemuda kelahiran sembilan enam itu kembali mematut diri di depan cermin, menyeka dua kali dan merapikan lagi rambut poninya.

Sang obyek yang lagi-lagi diliriknya bergerak. Soonyoung mengulang lagi ucapannya, "Jihoon-ah jangan tidur."

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Soonyoung tersenyum miring.

.

Ia tidak tidur. Pemuda mungil segaris lahir dengan Soonyoung ini tahu panggilan yang sedari tadi ditujukan padanya. Tentu saja, memang pada siapa lagi. Tidak mungkin Soonyoung berbicara sendiri karena hanya tersisa mereka berdua di ruangan dengan cermin-cermin besar pada tiga bagian dinding. Dan seingatnya, satu-satunya teman segrup bermarga Kwon itu masih waras. Toh, namanya juga sudah tersebut.

Terlalu malas. Bahkan sekedar menggerakkan bibir untuk bergumam setidaknya sebagai balasan jika ia mendengar.

Kelopaknya yang tertutup bergerak gusar. Sesuatu menjadi aling-aling antara dirinya dan sinar yang memendari ruangan sejak mereka tiba untuk memulai latihan. Tidak mungkin mati lampu kan ? Tidak biasanya seperti itu. Atmosfer sekitar seperti memaksa untuk berbagi oksigen yang seharusnya bisa ia nikmati sendiri dengan leluasa. Sesuatu yang seperti akan menjatuhinya dari atas. Setiap detik udara dingin berubah semakin hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya. Tidak tenang, remaja yang baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya dari merah muda menjadi jingga itu final membuka mata.

"Gyaaaaa, Kwon Soonyoung kau mau apa ?!" pekik Jihoon mengudara, menyadari seseorang hampir menindihnya telak. Mengungkung tubuh kecilnya yang terbaring bersangga lutut dan telapak tangan. Kepala si tersangka merendah, menyisakan jarak yang tak bisa di bilang jauh itu dari wajah remaja Lee yang memerah.

"Mau kutemani tidur, hmm ? Aku tahu kau tak bisa benar-benar tidur sejak tadi."

Seperti seluruh aliran darah mendesak naik ke wajah, demi perkataan Soonyoung yang terang tengah menggodanya membuat Jihoon lupa bagaimana cara bicara dengan benar. "I– iya a– aku bangun. Me– menyingkirlah !" bentak yang lebih muda. Tangan bebasnya ia gunakan untuk mendorong muka Soonyoung jauh-jauh, sepanjang lengannya mampu merentang. Kemudian merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk, bersila.

Soonyoung tertawa lirih. Mengangkat tubuh atletisnya dari atas pemimpin tim vokal –Jihoon, yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan sekalipun selalu galak.

Leader performent team itu bangkit. "Akan kubuatkan kopi dulu." Membawa kedua kakinya berjalan ke arah salah satu sisi ruangan. Tepat dimana mesin pembuat kopi terpampang manis bersama tumpukan gelas-gelas kertas sekali pakai dan aksesoris lainnya. "Jangan coba berbaring lagi atau aku akan–"

"Iya-iya aku tau." potong Jihoon kilat. "Cepat sana buatkan kopinya sebelum mataku benar-benar tenggelam." Ingin rasanya Soonyoung tertawa lepas, tapi memikirkan resiko ia akan dilempari benda keras lebih baik memilih diam dan selamat.

Telaten. Soonyoung membuat americano –seperti yang diajarkan Mingyu padanya– dengan baik dan cepat, ditambah bongkahan kecil es dan sedotan sebagai pelengkap. Dua gelas, untuknya dan Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam sejak Seungcheol kembali, tiga petinggi pada setiap unit dalam grup ini membahas dengan serius perihal lirik, musik, tarian dan lainnya sebagaimana waktu-waktu sebelumnya setiap mereka membicarakan kelanjutan nasib Seventeen di tengah idola lain yang juga naik daun.

"Nah kurang lebih seperti itu. Ini ada lirik dariku dan Wonwoo. Mingyu dan Vernon masih aku beri deadline minggu depan. Apa ada yang kurang lagi Jihoon-ah ?"

"Jisoo-hyung bilang ingin membuat lagu. Akan kutanyakan lagi padanya setelah ini. Masih banyak yang harus aku perbaiki dari lirik yang sudah ada."

"Soonyoung-ah untuk lagu performent team–"

"Aku akan pikirkan nanti."

"Jangan memotong orang tua sedang bicara."

"Hehehe, mian hyung. Jika musicnya sudah selesai kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku. Mungkin aku bisa memikirkan sedikit gerakan dari sekarang."

"Ya memang sebaiknya seperti itu agar tidak terlalu menumpuk dibelakang. Semangat ya Kwon Hoshi. Kau juga Jihoon-ah !"

Soonyoung membalas seruan Seungcheol dengan senyum sebentar kemudian melirik ke samping, dari sudut matanya menatap seseorang yang berkutat serius dengan kertas coretannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat ?" yang diperhatikan bertanya ketus, meskipun tidak menatap balik. Mungkin ia merasakan jika tatapan Soonyoung menyentuh tubuhnya secara tak kasat mata.

"Kau tidak mau menyemangatiku seperti Seungcheol-hyung ? Aku kan juga butuh semangat darimu."

"Merepotkan."

Jihoon tetap memasang wajah beringasnya, selama Soonyoung terus merajuk tiba-tiba...

 _Geunikka nae mareun neoreul da algo sipeo  
Neoreul noraehae U Hoo neoreul noraehae U Hoo..._

Suara ringtone ponsel menjadi backsound ruangan, kurang lebih lima detik sampai Seungcheol mengangkat panggilan –yang tertera nama 'uri magnae-Chan' di layar sentuhnya.

"Yeobose–"

Belum sampai Seungcheol menyelesaikan salamnya, seseorang diseberang sana telah berbicara panik diiringi suara ribut samar-samar di sekitarnya.

 _"_ _Hyung kau harus pulang sekarang ! Seokmin-hyung dan Seungkwan-hyung bertengkar. Kau tahu kan hyung, dorm bisa runtuh kalau mereka terus berteriak. Belum lagi Junghan-hyung yang mengomel memarahi mereka padahal tahu ia kalah intonasi dengan dua main vokal tidak tahu waktu itu. Semua member sudah lelah. Jadi Jisoo-hyung menyuruhku menghubungimu. Kajja hyuuuung~ kau tidak mau kan gendang telinga kami semua rusak bahkan sebelum Seventeen merayakan satu tahun yang pertama ?!"_

Chan tidak berbohong. Tipis namun terdengar, suara Seokmin dan Seungkwan mempertengkarkan hal yang tidak penting.

 _"_ _Hyung kenapa kau makan kue ku ?"_

 _"_ _Kau kan sudah makan dua!"_

 _"_ _Tapi kau makan tiga. Aku tidak terima !"_

Seungcheol menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi karena makanan. "Aku pulang sekarang ! Beritahu yang lain untuk bantu melerai." perintahnya dan memutus sambungan sepihak tepat di akhir kalimat.

"Kalian tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali lagi."

"Hmm / Ne hyung hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

Kesalahan untuk kedua kali. Jika Seungcheol meninggalkan Jihoon hanya berdua dengan Soonyoung.

"Jihoonie–"

"Hentikan. Terdengar menggelikan jika kau yang mengucapkannya."

"Tak bisakah sekali saja kau bersikap baik padaku setidaknya ketika sedang berdua. Jika di ruang rekaman kau selalu memukulku. Berkata jika aku tidak bisa bernyanyi. Aku akan menangis kalau terus seperti ini."

"Berlebihan."

Pemimpin koreografi panggung Seventeen itu mendengus. Kesal ? Mungkin iya. Atau mungkin tidak. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa. Jihoon akan menjawab seperlunya. Tidak suka konsentrasinya diganggu oleh bahasan-bahasan tidak jelas yang diajukan.

Si pemilik tinggi badan kurang lebih seratus enam puluh empat itu sering marah-marah jika mood menulisnya dirusak atau ketika ia sedang bekerja, di personal studio kesayangannya misal, maupun di ruang music. Mencipta lagu dan memonitor rekaman member dengan teliti. Memberi koreksi setiap ada ketidaksesuaian. Dikenal dengan nama populer Woozi. Tipikal keras namun profesional.

Posisi Soonyoung bergeser. Mengikis spasi dirinya dan Jihoon. Menjulurkan kepala, mengintip sekilas apa yang sedang composer berbakat itu kerjakan. "Apa lagi yang harus kau perbaiki ?"

"Diamlah cacing ! kau mengganggu konsentrasiku !" keluar makian –lagi.

"Eh ? Cacing ?" Yang lebih tua kembali duduk tegak, mengerjap dua kali lalu menyeringai. "Ah, apa aku selentur itu ketika menari ? Kalau begitu kekasihku ini apa ya ?" Satu telunjuknya mengetuk dagu; memasang mode berpikir. "Lucu seperti ulat daun ?"

Pena dalam genggaman Jihoon diletakkan. Memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan menarik kasar kerah baju yang digunakan Soonyoung. Tak perlu banyak tenaga, toh yang kena marah akan menyerahkan diri dengan senang hati. Entah ia polos atau menyimpan maksud lain. Sampai tiga senti lagi pucuk hidung mereka akan menempel, Jihoon mengeratkan giginya, "Coba kau katakan sekali lagi aku seperti apa Kwon Hoshi ?"

Hening beberapa detik. Dua pasang obsidian saling memandang dengan kilatan yang berbeda. Sampai salah satu membuka suara bernada serius, "Seperti gula. Lee Jihoon sangat manis." Merubah aura yang semula hitam menjadi lebih terang.

Seluruh saraf motoriknya seperti mati. Saat itu juga tubuh Jihoon membeku tak memberi respon. Ketika otaknya memerintah untuk segera menampar yang lebih tua, tubuhnya berkhianat untuk membiarkan posisi mereka tetap seperti ini. Dengan senyum yang tulus serta sinar mata yang begitu teduh milik Kwon Soonyoung.

Sekalipun ia mengutuk atas segala bentuk kelakuan, satu hal masih disyukuri Jihoon pada diri pasangannya. Mata 10:10 itu, ia bersyukur dengan bentuk dan ukuran seperti apa adanya. Bocah Busan ini sempat berpikir mungkin jika mata Soonyoung lebih lebar bukan hanya sarafnya yang mati mendadak tapi sistem kerja jantung dan alat pernapasannya yang akan lebih menderita.

"Sial." Jihoon mendorong jauh Soonyoung dari hadapannya. Mengambil kembali pena yang tergeletak sebagai alih menghindari mata atau kontak apapun dengan manusia hidup di sebelahnya. Soonyoung terkekeh puas memperhatikan setiap tingkah manis yang lebih pendek. Lihat ujung telinganya memerah, sangat imut –pikirnya.

"Ambilkan aku minum." Jihoon memerintah, menunjuk letak dua botol sari jeruk di dekat Soonyoung.

Berniat bermain sebentar, Soonyoung mengambil salah satu botol, meminumnya sedikit baru kemudian diberikan pada Jihoon. "In–"

"Ambilkan yang lain. Aku tidak mau minum bekasmu."

 _'_ _tidak mau ciuman tidak langsung eoh ?'_

Perasaan Soonyoung bergemuruh, untuk hati dan otaknya yang berfikir sejalan, tak sampai hitungan menit Soonyoung menangkup kedua pipi bulat Jihoon. Menekannya agak keras dengan hasil bibir Jihoon yang membulat; sesuai harapan. Air yang sebelumnya ada di mulut Soonyong teralirkan pada Jihoon. Langsung dari mulut ke mulut tanpa perantara.

BRUSSSSSH

Wajah dan pakaian Soonyoung basah–

"Kwon Soonyoung kau menjijikan !"

–Lee Jihoon menyemburnya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam mereka menunggu. Soonyoung yang mulai menari-nari tidak jelas sementara Jihoon hanya geleng-geleng kepala memperhatikan pemuda yang sudah mengklaim dirinya sebagai orang terkasih itu.

"Kita pulang. Seungcheol-hyung bilang tidak jadi kembali kemari." Jihoon menyampaikan, menyimpan kembali ponsel dalam tas dan mengenakan asal jaket kesayangannya.

Soonyoung mendekat. Menutup akses jalan Jihoon dan menghentikannya. Bersama jari yang ia angkat naik untuk meraih kunci resleting jaket Jihoon, Soonyoung bergumam "Udara diluar dingin. Pakai jaketmu dengan benar." Menariknya ke atas dengan cepat. Berhenti di bawah dagu, ia menambahkan "Jangan kau ijinkan siapapun menyentuh bibirmu selain aku. Arraseo ?" menarik lagi kunci resleting sampai habis menutupi ujung hidung.

"Kau pun sebenarnya tidak aku ijinka– YAK ! KWON SOONYOUNG TURUNKAN AKU !"

Pembelaan diri harus berakhir pemberontakan, kala lelaki penyuka headband itu dengan kurang ajar telah mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa permisi apalagi meminta ijin. Bersama kaki-kaki kecil yang menendang udara, Jihoon hanya bisa memukul-mukul punggung Soonyoung yang tidak berhenti tertawa. Tentu saja itu sia-sia. Ia sadar tak lebih kuat dari kekasihnya.

Kecualikan untuk urusan memaki.

Malam semakin gelap, seiring lampu ruang practice berubah padam.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, apa benar-benar terjadi perang dunia keempat ?"

Ucap yang lebih muda melihat pemandangan 'ikan sarden' di ruang tengah beserta perabot yang tidak pada tempatnya. Yang merasa diajak bicara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukan rahasia jika seluruh member biasa tidur bersama di ruang tengah, tapi untuk perang dunia ?

"Memang kapan yang ketiga ?"

Jihoon mencibir. "Kau sudah meluncurkan rudal bibir sialanmu padaku tuan Kwon, apa aku harus mengingatkannya ?"

"Boleh." Soonyoung memaju-majukan bibirnya.

Ada balasan.

Tapi dari tas punggung Jihoon. "Makan nih cium !"

.

.

.

Paling tepi di dekat pintu yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan lain, dua leader team unit itu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Jihoon dengan posisi normalnya; berbaring terlentang, sementara Soonyoung tidur miring dengan memeluk Jihoon.

Satu kecupan pengantar tidur.

"Selamat malam Jihoonie~"

Jihoon tak memberontak. Membiarkan sentuhan Soonyoung melindungi dirinya dengan berbagi kehangatan. Kekasihnya itu menyebalkan, memang. Tapi selalu ada yang membuat Jihoon senang dimiliki dan memiliki seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Hoshi berarti bintang. Dan bagi Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung seperti bintang. Selalu bersinar tak pernah redup. Seperti bintang yang seolah berpindah ketika bumi berputar walau sama sekali tak ada gerak, Soonyoung akan tetap menunggu di tempat dimana ia akan kembali. Seperti matahari misalnya, yang hilang dalam gelap, begitu pula Soonyoung yang pergi ketika malam. Tidak jauh, hanya dari nyata turun ke mimpinya.

Sekali lagi bagi Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung memang seperti bintang. Terang dan hangat. Ralat. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja, mungkin.

"Selamat malam Soonyoungie."

.

.

.

 **FINISH**

.

.

.

A/N : Tolong jangan gebukin saya ! /ngumpet di kolong meja/


End file.
